Some embodiments of the present invention relate to a device that may be used to soften water. In some instances, the device may be coupled with a shower head to soften water before it exits the shower head. One exemplary device for softening water is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,132, entitled “Ion Exchange Water Softener and Method,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Another exemplary device for softening water is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,422, entitled “Process of Regenerating Zeolites,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Yet another exemplary device for softening water is disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0290009, entitled “Water Softening Device,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. While a variety of systems and methods have been made and used to soften water, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used a system as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.